Ifrit (Summon)
]] Ifrit (イフリート, Ifurīto), also known as Jinn is a Fire-elemental Summon which appears in several games in the series. His attack is called Hellfire, or sometimes Inferno or Flames of Hell, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing summons and is often a rival to the ice summon Shiva. Like most re-appearing summons, Ifrit changes his appearance in each game, but remains somewhat similar in each game although he curiously appears more and more "beast-like" and less "humanoid" as the series evolves. In general, Ifrit has green-brown skin with long horns and claws, covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ifrit can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners, and is obtained by purchasing the Level 4 Summon Magic spell Heatra. *'Healing Light': heals all party members. *'Hellfire': deals fire damage to a single target. *'Inferno': deals fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Ifrit is automatically obtained when Rydia joins for the second time. He is called Jinn in the SNES release. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ifrit is summoned by the Mysterious Girl during Edge's tale, and serves as an undefeatable boss. After the battle, he chases Edge through the Tower of Babil much like X-ATM092 in ''Final Fantasy VIII. After obtaining him as a summon (the player must avoid killing him in order to get him), he can be summoned by Rydia, and is required in order to obtain Ramuh as a summon later on. ''Final Fantasy V :''See the Summon sequence here :For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy V). Ifrit is a Level 2 summon found in the Library of the Ancients, where he must be fought. There is dialogue between him and Shiva if the player managed to find her. According to an NPC on the roof of the library, Ifrit's purpose was to burn library books that had been possessed by monsters. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here :For the battle information, click here Ifrit is an Esper whose magic power was completely drained. Along with Shiva, Ifrit was discarded by Kefka in the Magitek Research Facility. He attacks the party when they approach him, but stops when he senses Ramuh's power, and offers himself up as Magicite. During his dialogue after the battle, Ifrit claims he and Ramuh were brothers born of different elements, although it is unlikely he meant "brothers" in the literal sense. During Kefka's attack on Thamasa, a red palette swap of Ifrit attacks him with powerful fire spells, but it is easily slain by Kefka. His attack is called Hellfire (Inferno in the SNES and PS1 translation), with a Spell Power of 51, and it is unblockable. He costs 26 MP to summon. He teaches the following spells: *Fire X10 *Fira X5 *Drain X1 At Level Up he gives a +1 boost to Vigor. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here The Ifrit Materia can be found on the Shinra Cargo Ship after defeating Jenova BIRTH. Its attack is called Hellfire, costs 34 MP to cast and causes Fire damage to the enemy party. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Crisis Core) :See the Summon sequence here Ifrit is fought as a boss after having been summoned by Genesis. After the battle a mission will appear called "Rematch with Ifrit". Once defeated, Zack will be given the Ifrit Materia which will add Ifrit to the DMW. His signature attack is still HellFire, and its power depends on the level of the attack. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy VIII) :See the Summon sequence here Ifrit (Ifrid in the Italian translation) is the third available Guardian Force obtained by defeating him in the Fire Cavern before the time limit runs out. He is also somewhat unique in that he talks during the battle, and expresses surprise and alarm if the player summons Shiva. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hell Fire, which is a Fire-elemental attack against all enemies. Abilities learned from Ifrit are listed below: ''Triple Triad File:Ifrit FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Sketch. File:FFVIII_Ifrit_3D_Model.jpg|Ifrit's 3D Model in ''Final Fantasy VIII. File:Ifrit hell fire.png|Hell Fire File:Hellsfire ffviii.png|Hell Fire File:FFVIII Hell Fire.png|Hell Fire ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here Ifrit is obtained automatically from Doctor Tot at the beginning of Disc 3. It is learned through the Topaz, and only Princess Garnet can summon its Flames of Hell. The spell power is equal to 42 plus the total number of Topaz in the party's inventory. Tetra Master *Card 061 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium File:FF9Ifrit.jpg ''Final Fantasy X :''See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here Ifrit is an Aeon obtained in Kilika Temple. His unique ability is called "Meteor Strike", in which he conjures a ball of fiery rock and punches it towards the enemy, which penetrates the Protect spell. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. Wakka's World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to break the damage limit of 9,999 hit points. In the game's International and PAL versions, Ifrit appears as a Dark Aeon after the party escapes from Bevelle and are branded traitors of Yevon. He will attack if the party gets too close to the former entrance to Home in the Bikanel Desert. File:Ffx-fayth ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's Fayth File:Ifrit FFX.jpg|Menu Portrait File:Summon ifrit.jpg|Ifrit summoned. File:Ifrit in battle.jpg|Ifrit in battle. ''Final Fantasy XI Ifrit appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the six celestial avatars. He represents the Fire element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Ifrit upon completion of the quest "Trial By Fire." Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial Size Trial By Fire" and defeat Ifrit in a battle alone rather than in a group. Ifrit is not as often used for casting party-benefiting spells as many of the other summons included in Final Fantasy XI. Instead, his strength seems to be doing larger amounts of raw physical damage. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings :''For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Revenant Wings) Ifrit is the rank 3 Fire Melee summon, and costs 20 affinity points. His normal attack, Burning Strike, deals fire damage to one foe with two successive hits. His special, Hellfire, deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies in range, and inflicts Slow. The player has to fight Ifrit as a boss right at the beginning of the story. He is guarding the treasure of The Glabados Ruins. The party battle him again when they can access The Glabados Ruins on the world map. ''Final Fantasy XIII Ifrit appears during the Pompa Sancta show at Nautilus. It serves as the Eidolon for a Pulse l'Cie who leads the invasion of Cocoon. During the show he battles with Ramuh. Final Fantasy XIV A large monster seemingly composed of magma with a similar shape to Ifrit appears in the E3 2010 trailer for ''Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ifrit appears as a demon and performs a Fire attack on all enemies in range when summoned. He costs 24 MP to summon, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. His attack is called Infernal Blaze in the PSP version. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "King of flames, bear down upon the enemy! Ifrit!" Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ifrit appears as a warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets. He conjures a pillar of fire when summoned. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ifrit returns in ''Tactics A2 and can be learned by summoners through the Staff of Protection. The description of the Lotus Mace also states that "The gigas Ifrit wrought this mace of living flame." ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate a male Selkie resembles Ifrit. Crystal Defenders :''For the enemy page, see: Ifrit (Crystal Defenders) Ifrit appears as an Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and deals damage to all enemies in field. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Ifrit makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ifrit is: *The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red! *The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Burn it all! Summoned Creature! Ifrit!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red! *The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" Ifrit Summoning GBpFFHvP184 ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon in ''Dissidia. When used, Ifrit multiplies the summoner's Brave by 1.5. Like some summons in Dissidia, Ifrit can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the user breaks the opponent's Brave and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Ifrit's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey I storyline, and its manual version on its second stage. Other Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Chocobo Racing Ifrit appears as a scenery element in the final track, Fantasia. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ifrit appears as six cards and in the tale '''Shiva and Ifrit'. In the first tale, Ifrit is trying to outdo Shiva to see who is more powerful. In the second tale, Ifrit is trying to show Shiva that her Ice is more useful than his Fire. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Ifrit is set to appear as one of the giant monsters in ''Blood of Bahamut. ''Itadaki Street'' series Ifrit has appeared in ''Itadaki Street Special'', as well as ''Itadaki Street Portable''. ''The World Ends With You'' Ifrit appears as a pin called Tin Pin Ifrit in . There is also another pin called Tin Pin Hellfire, named after Ifrit's signature attack. ''Lord of Vermilion [[image:LOV Ifrit.jpg|thumb|right|Ifrit's card in ''Lord of Vermilion]] Ifrit appears as a card in both Lord of Vermilion and its sequel Lord of Vermilion II. [[image:LOV-II Ifrit.jpg|thumb|left|Ifrit's card in Lord of Vermilion II.]] Thể_loại:Aeon